Hammer
New Weapons *Hammer of Dawn New Characters *Augustus Cole New Enemies *Wretch *Nemacyst New Bosses *Seeder Transcript (Playthrough) Augustus Cole: Yeah! Whoo! Bring it on, baby! Can’t stop this! Marcus Fenix: I think we just found Alpha. Lt. Kim: Move. Augustus Cole: I got enough for all of y’all! Lt. Kim: Somebody’s havin’ a good time up there. Augustus Cole: 'You wish, baby! You missed! You need glasses, sucker! Damn! Oh, you can’t see straight? Well, let me help you with this! Hold still! 'Dominic Santiago: Holy shit! It’s one guy! Augustus Cole: That one’s for the highlight reel! It’s up, it’s in! Oh, I wish! Bye-bye, nutsac. Can’t stop this! Lt. Kim: That solider needs our help! Get down those stairs! Augustus Cole: Ah yeah, im back in the game. (Cutscene) Augustus Cole: Yeah, that was beautiful, baby! Lt. Kim: State your name, solider. Augustus Cole: Private Augustus Cole. Alpha Squad, sir. Dominic Santiago: Cole? As in the Cole Train? Augustus Cole: Yeah, that’s right. Lt. Kim: Where’s the rest of your squad? Augustus Cole: They’re sitting tight over in the Tomb. Lt. Kim: We’re Delta Squad. We’re here to retrieve the sonic device. Marcus Fenix: And to get you guys outta here. Augustus Cole: Well, hell yeah. We’ve been waiting for the chopper, but the radios don’t work for shit. Sir. Dominic Santiago: We noticed. Augustus Cole: It’s the Seeders. They’re jamming our transmissions. Marcus Fenix: Then we have to make those Seeders our top priority, sir. Lt. Kim: Agreed. We need to re-establish radio contact with Control. ASAP. (Playthrough) Dominic Santiago: Number 83! Damn. Augustus Cole: The one and only, baby. Dominic Santiago: Remember this guy? He played for the Cougars! Defensive lineman. We saw you play! Augustus Cole: That’s right! Everybody wants to see the Train, baby! Dominic Santiago: Hey, Marcus. Remember? Division playoffs! Forty-yard line! Marcus Fenix: I remember you owe me 20 bucks. Dominic Santiago: Oh yeah? See me after the war. Marcus Fenix: What the hell was that? Augustus Cole: Stay vertical. Lt. Kim: Hold here. Jack, decloak and rip this door. Wretches! Keep those things away from Jack! Multiple contacts! Dominic Santiago: There’s too many! Augustus Cole: Fall back! Fall back! Lt. Kim: Hold your position! Augustus Cole: Behind us! Lt. Kim: Doors open! Augustus Cole: Let’s go. Dominic Santiago: Damn! What is that smell? Marcus Fenix: Seriously. Something smells wrong in here. Augustus Cole: It’s those Seeders. They’re nasty, man. Nasty. Lt. Kim: Get your heads back in the fight, soldiers! Focus! You two! Get over here and take these weapons. Don’t use them ‘til I give the order. Guards! Marcus Fenix: '''That is just not right. '''Lt. Kim: Fire your weapon, solider. Hold the trigger down. It gives the satellites time to triangulate. Augustus Cole: Yeah! Whoo! Bring it on, baby! Dominic Santiago: Piece of shit! We should use the Hammer of Dawn all the time! Lt. Kim: It only works outside, and even then… only when the satellites are overhead. Basically, you lucked out. Control, this is Delta. Come in. Still no good. There must be more Seeders. Let’s go. Augustus Cole: We gotta move! Alpha’s waiting! Dominic Santiago: What was that? Lt. Kim: Lock and load. Augustus Cole: We got some more! Lt. Kim: Fenix, you still got the Hammer of Dawn? Marcus Fenix: All clear! Lt. Kim: Form up. Augustus Cole: Come on, guys! We got to get Alpha! Marcus Fenix: I saw something. Lt. Kim: Take the stairs. Control, Delta. Come in, Control. Lt. Stroud (COM): Copy, Delta. Your signal is extremely weak. Lt. Kim: We are working on that problem. En route to Alpha’s position. KR Two-Four: Delta, this is Two-Four. Repeat, please. Are you with Alpha? Is P.Z. clear? Running low on fuel, over. Lt. Kim: Negative, Two-Four. Negative. Stand by. Move out, private. Augustus Cole: Locust! Lt. Kim: Hostiles! Augustus Cole: Whaaooh! Lt. Kim: Form up. Dominic Santiago: What was this? Augustus Cole: Shit. It’s Rojas. Dominic Santiago: Maybe I didn’t do you any favour getting’ you out of prison. Let’s go. Marcus Fenix: '''What’s all this shit about Hoffman’s operation, and his resonator? '''Dominic Santiago: It’ll map the underground network. Then we can find the Locust heart and rip it out. 'Marcus Fenix: '''Uh-huh. Walkthrough ''Drop the Hammer on the House of Sovereigns. At the top of the stairs, the path leads to an open room where a member of Alpha Squad is in trouble. Take cover against the railing that overlooks the area below and clear out the Locust you can spot. When you're ready, head down the stairs to the right to finish clearing the area and revive the fallen Alpha Squad member, Augustus Cole. .]] Return to the stairway after the brief cutscene and head up the other side. You'll reach a hall with a doorway that needs to be ripped down. As the small bot welds through the door, pick up the shotgun to the right and ready your machinegun. You'll soon be introduced to a new type of enemy. A pack of Wretches busts onto the scene from the left, down at the far end of the hall. For the time being, focus on taking them out with machinegun fire, but don't get too distracted. Before long, you'll want to equip your shotgun and watch the large hole that's behind you. Wretches will climb out of the hole and attack without giving you time to fire. Just throw melee attacks and they should go down with one hit a piece. Watch the hole until all enemies stop coming. When the coast is clear, check out the far end of the hall where the Wretches first arrived. You'll find another set of COG Tags to add to your collection. When you've got 'em, head into the next room and pick up the weapon near one of the windows. It's the Hammer of Dawn, a mighty weapon that you can put to use only outdoors. .]] One of your squadmates will open up a large door that leads outside. Look for a Locust Seeder, a large spider-looking enemy to the right, and bring out the Hammer. Stand still and pull the trigger, focusing the beam on the Seeder. It'll take a couple of shots before the Seeder retreats into the ground, at which point you should start worrying about the Locust soldiers to your left. .]] Follow your squad across the short bridge and along the walkway that borders the perimeter of this outdoor area. You'll head into another part of the previous building and continue through another door (a squadmate will open it) before engaging more enemies. There's another Locust Seeder in the center of the room—you know what to do! In between taking shots with the Hammer of Dawn, watch your sides for small groups of Wretches that attack. As before, you'll want to rely on melee attacks to take 'em out. When you've killed the Seeder and all of the Wretches, push towards the other side of the room to take care of the rest of the enemies. Look for a small foyer in which your squadmates gather and wait for the door to open. Once through, turn left down a flight of stairs and be ready to melee a pair of Wretches that come from around the corner to the left. The hall further down opens up to a church room that gets invaded by more Wretches. Use melee attacks exclusively, then look for any normal Locust enemies at the far side of the room. Cross into the next room and look for a set of COG Tags near the dead soldier's body (they're stashed away in a corner). When you've got 'em in hand, move through the next set of halls to continue on to the next chapter of the act, Wrath. Trivia *There is a little glitch that, when you grab the first Hammer Of Dawn, you can just kill the Seeder outside by the windows and when you get out you'll see nothing when you press the Y button. It works on the other Seeders too. Category:Gears of War walkthrough